


Jingle Bells

by xStarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarlight/pseuds/xStarlight
Summary: Yixing flies back to South Korea for the Christmas holiday, and spends it with his EXO members. Junmyeon's missed him.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "I love you dearly, but if you play ‘Jingle bells’ one more time, I swear to God, i will strangle you." i was going to post this earlier, but i just finished it oops. it's not edited, so i'm sorry if there's a lot of things that are weird.

Christmas morning, for the EXO members, usually consisted of getting up and cooking something nice to share with the group. This year, one of the Gayos had been on Christmas Day, and EXO had been invited to perform, so they couldn’t really say no to the offer. Instead, the group decided to push the festivities back a day, when their schedules were free and could really dedicate a day to each other. It had been a good idea too, since Yixing wouldn’t land in South Korea until the middle of Gayos happening.

Once Gayos had finished for the night, all 8 members trudged into their dressing room. Sweat dripped from their foreheads, and a couple members were already asking for water bottles. The exhaustion had already caught up to other members, and Junmyeon could tell based off their half assed way of taking off their makeup. Laughing softly, he went over to Jongin, snoozing away in a chair, and wiped off the rest of his makeup before any of the other members could see the raccoon eyes.

Once Junmyeon had finished, he looked over to see Minseok wiping off the remainder of Baekhyun’s makeup. The small boy was half awake, but kept whining about how tired he was to wipe off the other half of his face. Junmyeon laughed as Minseok finished washing off Baekhyun’s face, watching as the smaller boy fall over on the couch cushions to sleep.

Some of the staff members walked by him, congratulating him on another swell performance. Junmyeon remembered to bow and thank them for their kind words and hard work of putting together Gayos. One of the staff members brought in a box of chicken for EXO to enjoy for dinner, since they knew that none of them had eaten in a while, and frankly, it was dinnertime.

“It’s from Red Velvet,” one of EXO’s managers said as he dumped the box in Junmyeon’s hands. “They said ‘Merry Christmas, sorry we couldn’t get you all something proper this year, but we will make it up to you later’.”

Junmyeon smiled at the thought from his junior labelmates. “Let them know I said thank you from the group.” The manager nodded and took his leave, most likely to rejoin Red Velvet in their dressing room.

In an instant, Chanyeol hopped out of his seat and behind Junmyeon. “Irene bought us chicken? That’s a first,” he laughed as he opened up the box, popping a drumstick in his mouth.

As Chanyeol opened the box, the aroma of hot fresh chicken wafted through the room. Suddenly the rest of the members clamored over each other’s shoulders, grabbing a piece from the box before they were all gone. Junmyeon made sure to set the box on a table and walk away before the crowd got a little messy.

Minseok tapped Junmyeon on the shoulder, holding out a piece of chicken. It had been the last one in the box, and he knew his leader would not have taken any before walking away (something about waiting until they got home to eat probably). “Here. Merry Christmas, Myeonnie.”

Junmyeon let out another laugh. “Thank you, hyung.”

***

When the van reached their dorm, the members clambered out of the vehicle quickly. Most of them were eager to hit the shower and get a good night’s rest after performing for several days in a row, but Junmyeon knew that that plan would be put to rest in a matter of seconds.

“Honey I’m home!” Jongdae yelled into the empty living room in their dorm. Since he had been the first to cross through the threshold, he automatically thought he’d be the first in line for the shower. However, there were other plans.

The tune of ‘Jingle Bells’ started playing in the kitchen, and Yixing walked out, cup of hot cocoa in one hand and an Oreo in another. “Merry Christmas, Dae,” he said, wagging his cookie.

Jongdae let out a high pitched screech as he engulfed his friend in a hug. As the rest of the members ran inside, they noticed the Chinese boy standing in the middle of the room, and they immediately hug and pepper him in light kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Some of them even made a couple celebratory screams here and there.

Junmyeon, being the last person inside (since he already knew Yixing would be waiting for them in the dorm after Gayos), closed the door behind him and waited for the members to be done welcoming their missing member back from his time in China.

Yixing took the time to hug each member individually, chattering about how much he has missed them. Although his Korean has gotten a little worse since he first left them in the beginning of the year, everyone seemed to pick up on the important parts and ignored the shaky pronunciation, bad grammar, and wrong use of words.

Baekhyun took a moment to swipe the mug of cocoa from Yixing’s hand, downing the drink in two takes. “Still as good as ever, XingXing.”

Yixing smiled. “Good to hear.”

As much as Junmyeon enjoyed watching his members reconcile, the weariness was still etched on everyone’s faces, himself included. Therefore, it was time to hurry along the bedtime part of the night. Walking over to Sehun, who was yawning every five seconds in his speech, he hurried him along to take the first shower of the night. Since there were two showers in the dorm, Jongin followed suit.

Noticing two of the maknaes disappearing to take their showers, the rest of EXO figured that they could all catch up on each other’s lives tomorrow, when they had all been sleeping for more than an hour. They all take their leave, Baekhyun and Chanyeol to their shared room (to play video games), Kyungsoo to read a little before his shower, and Minseok and Jongdae retreated to their room with a knowing look in their eyes. Junmyeon caught the look, and gave them a grateful smile.

Still standing as tall as ever in the middle of the room, Yixing stretched out his arms to embrace his tired leader. Junmyeon fell into his embrace, hugging the person he’s missed the most over the past year. To both of their delight, neither Yixing nor Junmyeon have changed very much. Both still wear the same cologne (although one person in particular is also sweaty and sticky from the performance earlier), and the amount of love pouring from both of them were identical.

“I’ve missed you,” both of them said at the same time.

Yixing planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. “You’re just as adorable since I left you.”

A tint of pink flushed Junmyeon’s cheeks. “I could say the same for you. Although you’ve matured a lot.”

Junmyeon hesitated on saying words like ‘sexy’ and ‘hot’. The leader had been keeping up with Yixing’s activities in China, and had seen his teasers for his second album. Those pictures, Junmyeon decided, were the type of pictures that he would rather not show anyone. However, he doesn’t get a say in what pictures of Yixing gets released for photocards.

“Have I now?” Yixing asked. “That’s nothing compared to you.”

Junmyeon didn’t reply; instead he’s staring at Yixing, getting a good look at the person that he hasn’t seen properly in almost a year. His thumb smoothly glided down his cheekbone, noticing all the stress lines added to his face and how much more prominent he thought his cheekbones have gotten. Still, he believed Yixing was handsome and as beautiful as he had left him.

“Gross, take your PDA somewhere else,” Baekhyun joked from the corner of the living room before running away.

The two of them instantly jumped apart, cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Junmyeon, having caught sight of him before the puppy disappeared somewhere else in the dorm, gave him a glare.

Yixing giggled. “Maybe he’s right, I think they want to use the Playstation.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Only because it’s Christmas.”

Yixing hummed a ‘yes’ before continuing. “And maybe it’s time for your shower. I’m sorry, but you stink, Myeon.”

Junmyeon pouted at his boyfriend, but he did have a point. “Alright, I’ll take my shower if you insist. I’ll let you catch up with the rest of the group.”

Before Junmyeon left the living room to his own bedroom, Yixing gave him a peck on the cheek, letting him know that he still loved him no matter what. Junmyeon smiled at the gesture.

***

When Junmyeon stepped out of his bedroom, freshly showered and clothed again, he ambled over to the living room, where everyone had gathered for the night. A game of Mario Kart was on the screen, and the participants were Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, and Sehun. The rest of the members were crowded around the television, cheering on someone. Junmyeon assumed there was a running bet on who would win the race between the four of them.

Eventually, the game drew to a close, and Sehun yelped in victory. Minseok clapped the maknae on his back, congratulating him while being salty over his last place finish - which meant he had to buy him bulgogi at the next chance they got. Sehun made fun of him for a little bit over that.

Junmyeon’s ears picked up on the music tunes playing in the background. He heard the bells ringing in again for Jingle Bells, but didn’t think much of it, assuming that the playlist was just repeating.

Yixing was the first to notice Junmyeon’s presence in the room. Seeing him, Yixing coaxed him over to his corner of the room, next to Jongin and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon sat down on the floor next to his boyfriend, and Yixing gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You smell nice, and you didn’t even change your shampoo,” Yixing said.

“My boyfriend is too in love with it for me to change it,” Junmyeon replied honestly.

Chanyeol waved the game controller in front of the four boys. “Who’s up next?” Baekhyun wagged his as well, although the way he held it out to Junmyeon and Yixing seemed to imply something. Junmyeon, catching on this, took Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s controllers and gave the extra to Yixing.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen your Mario Kart skills. Let’s see if you’ve improved,” Junmyeon said with an edge of competitiveness.

Yixing shook his head. “Probably not, but I’ll play if you insist.”

The other two competing members happened to be Jongin and Jongdae, and from their scores, the highest scoring member would be given a little something special, according to Baekhyun. Junmyeon didn’t really want to know what that would entail, but if it’s Sehun (which it ended up being overall), he didn’t have to get involved.

The rest of the members kept rotating around until everyone’s played Mario Kart several more times than they should have (including Kyungsoo). Junmyeon was too busy enjoying himself with Yixing and the rest of the group to be worried on bedtime and other extraneous stuff. Plus, tomorrow was a day off - he could get stuff done later in life.

Eventually, Kyungsoo did decide to call things off. Noticing the tired eyes growing weary in front of the television screen, he flicked off the Playstation and TV. “Come on, it’s past three in the morning. Don’t pretend you’re not tired, Chanyeol, we can all see it.”

Chanyeol, whose mouth was wide open to whine about the game, shut it immediately. Kyungsoo had been nice about it, but he knew the truth and it was said loud and clear.

Jongdae stretched out his legs, kicking a couple members in the backside at the same time. “Can we just do one big sleepover tonight?” he suggested. “Like right here, right now? Jonginnie and Sehunnie are already asleep and I don’t want to move them.”

Junmyeon, for the first time, took a good look at the members’ tired faces. He hadn’t even seen Sehun and Jongin fall asleep together (although the picture looked cute, both in person and on Baekhyun’s phone). “Why not? Someone go get blankets and pillows, and we’ll just sleep here tonight.” Everyone nodded, and Minseok and Kyungsoo went to retrieve the stuff.

Once they came back, members reached for a blanket and pillow. Around the sleeping duo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol took their left, while Jongdae and Minseok cuddled on the other side. Kyungsoo took the recliner right near the kitchen, and Junmyeon and Yixing were left with the couch.

Yixing put his head on Junmyeon’s chest. Right before either of them fall asleep, he murmured, “I love you.”

Junmyeon kissed him on the head. “I love you too.”

***

Junmyeon was woken up by someone playing ‘Jingle Bells’ on the piano while the song recording was playing through a phone speaker. Normally, this wouldn’t be terrible, but Junmyeon’s heard the song several times last night, and the rendition this morning is horrible.

“Who is still playing Jingle Bells?” Junmyeon called out without opening his eyes. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

He heard the banging of pots and pans right next to his ear, just in time with the music. Junmyeon wanted to do nothing but scream in quite possibly Baekhyun’s face. Then he heard Jongdae’s obnoxious (but beautiful) voice belting out the lyrics to the song, and that was when Junmyeon opened his eyes.

“Have you all gone insane?” Junmyeon screeched, glaring at the trio by the piano. Sehun, the actual pot banger in the room, was standing next to Jongdae and Yixing (the piano player).

“Good afternoon mate,” Baekhyun said in English, with the Australian accent. “How are you?”

“I feel like shit,” Junmyeon replied, “And I didn’t even drink.”

Kyungsoo popped into the living room, also annoyed by the sound. “Hi Myeon. Nice to see you awake. There’s food in the kitchen if you want some.” He turned to the trio. “Congrats on waking up Junmyeon. Now shut the fuck up. It’s annoying.”

Jongdae and Sehun laughed and left the living room with the interest of annoying other people. Junmyeon took a look at the messy living room floor, and realized that he was the last one awake.

Yixing pulled Junmyeon up from the couch and into a sitting position. “Sorry about the noise. I wanted to play something nice, but it was their idea. Also, you looked cute sleeping, but they were also thinking about taking your presents.”

“Thanks for caring about my wellbeing and presents,” Junmyeon joked. “But really? Jingle Bells?”

“It was the first song that came to mind,” Yixing answered.

“I love you dearly, but if you play ‘Jingle bells’ one more time, I swear to God, i will strangle you,” Junmyeon replied in a serious voice.

Yixing pinched his cheeks. “You wouldn’t strangle me, baby.”

“Try me,” Junmyeon said. “I’m annoyed that I woke up at - “ Junmyeon glanced at the clock “ - two in the afternoon to pot banging and bad singing. And Jingle Bells. And take a look at these guns. Strangling is not far from reality.”

Yixing pecked Junmyeon on the lips. “But before you do that, make sure you tell me how much you love me. Because I love you.”

Junmyeon’s hands grasped Yixing’s face, pulling the two of them so close together. “You’re right. I do love you, sweetie,” Junmyeon said, pulling Yixing in for a kiss.

_Oh love, I love you, now you can spend every second with me_

**Author's Note:**

> the last line is a lyric from sechskies's couple.
> 
> twitter: replaywinner  
> curiouscat: teukigayo


End file.
